Scourge Beast
The Scourge Beast is an enemy in Bloodborne. Description Scourge Beasts were once humans who, after being infected by the plague, transformed into these creatures. They are humanoid monsters with facial features of a wolf. Their bodies eventually become covered in black fur. Scourge Beasts are known for their agility, acute senses, and a hunger for human flesh. They usually hunt in small numbers of two to three in an effort to overwhelm their prey. When night falls, the citizens of Yharnam hunt Scourge Beasts, and burn their corpses in pyres. Yahar'gul variant In Yahar'gul, when the Red Moon appears, a different strain of Scourge Beast is seen: these monsters retain the feral quadruped appearance but are no longer werewolf-like, instead seem to be made of raw flesh and sharp bones fused together, showing a ribcage which looks like a maw and a mutilated leg where a tail should be, similar to The One Reborn. They have identical attacks to their regular version. Locations *Iosefka's Clinic (does not respawn) *Central Yharnam *Great Bridge *Old Yharnam *Upper Cathedral Ward *Yahar'gul, Unseen Village Chalice Dungeons *Loran Chalices *Isz Chalices Strategy Aggressive, hard-hitting, relentless, and hardy, Scourge Beasts are the very first big threat most new players will have to deal with. These creatures can perform lightning fast attacks with their claws and maws, pressuring new players to back away blindly with wild abandon, as the beast slowly gains in on them and might eventually combo them to death. Not to mention their tremendous speed at chasing down their prey. Aside from that they also have a fast uninterrupted sequence of clawing attacks that culminates with a powerful swing at their foes, knocking them over flying and a powerful, albeit slow and telegraphed grab attack in which they lunge at players. Most of their attacks are so predictable however that they are one of the easiest enemies to actually parry, the true challenges in fighting against them is either their numbers, as there is rarely only one of them, and their locations, as sometimes they are found in places where players have little to no maneuverability to dodge their attacks. Scourge Beasts should be dealt one at a time, and by using quick attacks with smaller weapons, preferably those that deal Serration, such as the Saw Cleaver. Like most beast type enemies, they are quite vulnerable to fire, making Molotov Cocktails and Fire Paper combined with Oil Urns useful at lower levels when players lack upgraded weapons. Notes *The very first beast players will have to deal with is a Scourge Beast, though at a great disadvantage due to the lack of armor, lack of weapons, and, worst of all, lack of experience. **As such, most players will likely lose and die against them, however, if a charged attack is made against their back, players will have the opportunity of dealing a Visceral Attack, and trying their luck, unarmed, further up, until they find the lamp in Central Yharnam. *The Scourge Beasts in Old Yharnam have a very high chance to drop Blood Stone Shards, making them ideal for farming these materials. *There is a single Scourge Beast in Old Yharnam that specifically deals Slow Poison damage. It has glowing red eyes. *The Scourge Beasts found in Upper Cathedral Ward have blue eyes. Trivia *Scourge beasts have a lycanthrope-like appearance and are most likely based on the werewolf myth. Gallery Scourge_Beast_concept_art.jpg|Scourge Beast concept art Image-bloodborne-lycanthrope02.jpg image_bloodborne-25416-2994_0001b.jpg Image-bloodborne-screen-36ca.jpg Bloodborne-screen-04-ps4-us-10jun14.jpg Bloodborne™ 20150512201334.png Bloodborne™_20150512201259 - 1.png Scurge beast -1.png Image_bloodborne-25416-2994_0001c.jpg Scourge Beast №2.png Scourge Beast №12.png Scourge Beast №13.png Scourge Beast №4.png Bloodborne™_20150514093247 - 1.jpg Scourge Beast №15.png Warped_Scourge_Beast_1.jpg|The warped Scourge Beasts of Yahar'gul. Warped_Scourge_Beast_2.jpg Warped_Scourge_Beast_3.jpg Warped_Scourge_Beast_4.jpg Gifs scourge beast.gif|Two Scourge beasts in Central Yharnam. Werewolf UpperCathedralWard.gif|A scourge beast invading Upper Cathedral Ward after the fall of The Choir and the death of Vicar Amelia. Scourgebeast takes the ward.gif|Scourge beast invading Upper Cathedral Ward. image-bloodborne-e56.gif|Grab attack. ru:Ликантроп de:Seuchenbestie Category:Enemies Category:Beasts